


A very possessive heonnie bee

by Dean03



Series: Random MX drabbles [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kihyun, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hyunwoo is Kihyun’s older brother, Jealousy, M/M, Model Hyungwon, Possessive Jooheon, University AU, Wonho is mischievous, protective Hyunwoo, seductive Kihyun, teacher minhyuk, top jooheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean03/pseuds/Dean03
Summary: When Jooheon won’t give Kihyun what he wants why not play a little game of jealousy ;)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It’s quite a short story I’m going to try keeping it strictly to 3 chapters... so without further ado ~ enjoy the kihoen ;p

Kihyun is a 1st year university student majoring in English, music and math.

Jooheon, a 3rd year university student majoring in music, I.T (aka hacking) and sports (football).

Hyunwoo, goes by Shownu is in his final year majoring sports (swimming and football) and art, also the possessive big brother of little Kihyun.

Hoseok, goes by Wonho, final year majoring in sports (football), math and engineering, Hyunwoo’s best friend and previously had feelings for Ki but started seeing him as more of a baby brother after a while.

.....

Kihyun had known Jooheon since his 1st year of high school when the juniors needed the seniors to show them around, Jooheon was Kihyuns mentor basically and ever since that day that he’s layed eyes on Jooheon he’s been madly in love and Jooheon felt the exact same way... Now 5yrs later Kihyun in his mid-year of uni officially dating Jooheon for 6 months had come to the conclusion that he is not happy with where his relationship is at the moment...

Don’t get him wrong it’s by far a toxic relationship it’s just that seeing and having are two completely different things and trust Kihyun when he says this, because all there is to their relationship is lingering kisses and wanting more and more but not getting what he so desperately craves everyday and every night just thinking about his absolutely irresistibly sexy boyfriend who he can’t even touch the way he wants. 

Like what’s the point of him saying he’s all Kihyun’s when every time things get to the point where Kihyun wants it Jooheon stops. Yes he knows he’s brother would most certainly kill Jooheon if he finds out they ever did what Kihyun so desperately craves all because he’s Kihyun’s older brother who basically raised Ki and because of that thinks he can control Ki’s sex life like seriously 6 months of having a beast of a boyfriend and no sex is like torture but Kihyun has a gameplan to change this very soon...


	2. The gameplan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kihyun tries to convince Jooheon to give him what he so desperately craves but when all else fails there’s always a gameplan ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official 2nd chapter~ hope you enjoy! So without further ado *enjoy the kihoen*

Kihyun was awoken to a few knocks on his room door... “urgg...” sighed Ki as he rolled over in his bed to check the time on his bedside clock, “what do you want it’s 6:30, what could you possibly want with me this early in the morning!!” Shouted Ki irritatedly at his very unwelcomed visitor. “Baby it’s me, I’m sorry I know it’s early but I missed you so can you please open the door for me?” And that Kihyun realized is his boyfriend Jooheon who he’s been purposefully avoiding these past few days.

.....

You see Kihyun has been trying to get his boyfriend of 6 months to give in and fuck him senseless already but the thing is, Hyunwoo, who is Kihyun’s older brother had threatened Jooheon the minute they stepped in through the doorway of their family home 6 months prior to introduce Jooheon as his boyfriend to his parents, but don’t get him wrong his dad immediately opposed to the thought of his innocent little baby boy having an older bad boy looking boyfriend but that all changed after a few months of his parents constantly seeing Jooheon and getting to know him and eventually gave him their consent, now this is where the problem lies, you see his parents gave consent so why can’t they already do IT? Well simply because Hyunwoo, Kihyuns older brother who probably threatened Jooheon’s life because he is absolutely terrified of Hyunwoo and wouldn’t even dare to break whatever type of agreement they’ve made.

.....

Back to the reason Ki has purposefully been avoiding Jooheon these past few days is because he wanted Jooheon to miss him, crave him as much as he craves Jooheon.

‘Perfect’, thinks Kihyun mischievously after listening to what Jooheon has said with a quick shout of “just a sec!” towards the door as he quickly jumps out of his bed and checks himself in the mirror, ‘he’s wearing one of Jooheons sweaters which is much too big for him and reaches to about his mid thigh but when he stretches up it falls just over the swell of his ass where you can see his tight little black pair of underwear’, “perfect” he smiles at himself in the mirror and ruffles his black hair a bit before padding barefoot to the door.

He opens the door to see Jooheon looking as sexy as every in a simple white sweater tucked into a tight black skinny jean with his bleached hair half up half falling over his eyes, ‘god how’d I get so lucky with this living sex God’ thinks Kihyun as he notices Jooheon checking him out while biting his bottom lip. “Hey” greets Kihyun simply as he turns and walks back into his room knowing Jooheon will follow, “hey baby, I missed you and I know you’ve been busy so we couldn’t really see each other but since it’s Saturday I thought I could take you out?” Says Jooheon as he follows Ki into his room after shutting the door behind him. 

Kihyun smiles to himself and stretches his arms up with a little yawn standing up on the tips of his toes and arching his back forward while sticking his ass out still facing away from Jooheon because his ass would be on full display and he knows Jooheon can’t resist his ass. As he’s still stretching, reaching his arms all the way up and locking his fingers together he feels a pair of arms snake around his waist and his ass pressing out into Jooheon as he can feel the rub of a jeans against the sides of his exposed ass cheeks, smirking to himself he lightly pushes his ass back against Jooheons crotch while moaning lowly, he can hear Jooheons breath catch at the moan he let out, ‘got you now’ thinks Kihyun happily as this is all going perfectly to plan. Jooheon lets out what sounds like a growl as he takes Kihyuns hips tugging them back tightly against his own as he pushes his own hips forward to meet Ki’s, Kihyun throws his head back against Jooheons shoulder as he lets out the most dirtiest sound he can muster and that’s all it takes for Jooheon to lose his mind.

Pushing forward so that Kihyun’s bent halfway over his tiny bedroom couch in order to get him in the perfect position as he starts rutting hard against Kihyuns partly exposed ass. Kihyun can feel Jooheons grip tight on his hips and there are definitely going to be a few bruises but at this moment he doesn’t even care if he’s hurting or not because this is what he wanted, wanted Jooheon to lose his mind and fuck him good and hard because that’s what Kihyun needs, craves and feeling just how hard and hot Jooheon is under all those layers of clothing he thinks it’s all finally going to happen... but when Jooheon suddenly stops and takes a step back Kihyun is devastated because what could’ve went wrong? And suddenly Kihyuns mind is filling up with degrading thoughts, ‘am I not good enough?. Am I not sexy?.. Too fat?. Ugly?.’ Is all that’s going through Kihyuns mind at that moment and when Jooheon turns him around to look him in the eyes it’s like Jooheon can see all these horrid thoughts running through his mind and is quick to reassure Kihyun that non of them are true, “I’m sorry baby but you know we can’t, there’s nothing wrong with you it’s just I’m finally gaining your families trust and I don’t wanna screw it over because I can’t keep it in my pants...” sighing Kihyun wraps his arms around Jooheons neck, “but they don’t need to know...” Kihyun says and starts placing kisses along Jooheons neck and jawline, “I know baby but we can’t” Jooheon laughs lightly and wraps his arms around Kihyuns waist before pulling him towards himself, “please, they don’t need to know, nobody needs to know”, says Kihyun desperately.

Jooheon just sighs and places a light kiss on Kihyuns forehead “we can’t.” Jooheon says more sternly and Kihyun begins to tear up, turning away quickly so that Jooheon won’t see his tears and wipes at his eyes but Jooheon turns him around by his shoulders and pulls him back into his embrace while he whispers sweet nothings into Kihyuns hair, “why won’t you just give me what I want? Am I really not good enough?” Kihyuns voice cracks towards the end of his question and Jooheon hates himself for making Kihyun cry. “No baby you’re perfect, absolutely perfect and you won’t believe all the things I want to do to you” Jooheon says while tilting Kihyuns head up to look at him, “so why don’t you show me?” Kihyun asks while sniffling “tell me”, Kihyun whispers while looking Jooheon in the eyes. “You want me to tell you all the things I think about when I see you so perfect and ready for me right baby? Want me to tell you all the bad things I want to do to you, make you scream my name in that beautiful voice of yours so that everyone can know that I’ve made you mine, and you’ll be so perfect for me baby you’ll give me everything I want and more”. 

Kihyun clings onto the front of Jooheons sweater to keep himself up against him as he continues, “yes and you’ll take me so perfectly because you’re my personal little slut right, all mine and you’ll perform so beautifully for me because you’re made for that, these perfect hips and plump round little ass”, Jooheon reaches down to give his ass a firm squeeze with both his hands as he pulls Kihyun against him and slips his thigh between Kihyuns legs to feel just how hard he is for him, “made just for me right Kihyunnie? All for me, all mine,” Jooheon says sexily as he looks directly into Kihyuns eyes. “Yes” Kihyun says breathlessly as he begins to rub himself against Jooheons thigh “all yours. Only yours” says Kihyun as his breathing becomes more ragged, “Yes only mine, now remember that okay baby”. Kihyun nods but then whines as Jooheon pulls his thigh out from between Ki’s legs, ”but I promised that I would make your first time perfect and right now isn’t perfect I want to make it great because you deserve only the best.” Jooheon says then completely pulls away leaving Kihyun needy and at a loss, “so I’ll see you later okay babe, I’ll pick you up for lunch yeah.” Says Jooheon as he walks to the door, turning around and blowing a kiss at a puzzled Kihyun as he turns and leaves.

‘He is so dead!’ Kihyun thinks to himself as he can’t believe Jooheon just left him like this to finish what he started, ok technically Ki started it but still he didn’t want it to end like this... “I’m going to make him want me, make myself irresistible and then he’ll have no other choice but to because he wouldn’t be able to resist” Kihyun decides, “perfect I’ll seduce him, but I’ll need some help..” Kihyun thinks then goes to grab his phone, “I know the perfect person who’ll be able to help me with this” Kihyun says smugly while dialing a number knowing he has all the resources he needs.

They answer after a few rings, ”Hello”. “Hyung, I need a favor and your help...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t wait for the next chapter!! Who do you think Kihyun called for help? give me your feedback and thoughts in the comments! Hope you enjoyed it~ Lots of love..!!


	3. It’s going down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set into action...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official chapter 3~ hope you enjoy~ so without further ado~ enjoy the kihoen!

“Hyung, I need a favor and your help...”

“Ki, are you okay? What do you need me for?” Answered Wonho (Shownu’s best friend who’s like a brother to Ki).

“I’m okay Hyung I need your help, will you help your most favored person in the world?” Asks Kihyun in a cute voice.

“It depends” says Wonho weary.

“I’m trying to seduce Jooheon...”

Laughing Wonho replies, “he’s already your boyfriend Ki, why would you have the need to seduce him?”

“Hyung..” whines Kihyun, “please I need to get him to sleep with me but he keeps saying we can’t, so I need your help... please help me Hyung you’re the only person who can.” Pleads Kihyun desperately.

“Okay, I’ll meet you in an hour at the central shopping center, okay.”

“Yes! Thank you Hyung I love you!” Kihyun says happily before hanging up.

While he’s standing on his phone he sends a quick text to Jooheon, “hey babe~ can’t make it for lunch something came up~ sorry” throwing his phone on the bed he checks the time, “8:00, okay so first thing’s a shower.” Says Kihyun to himself as he heads to his bathroom... 

Coming out of the bathroom Kihyun sees he has a notification from Jooheon, “it’s okay baby I was just told that I have a test Monday so I’m heading to a friend to study. I’ll see you and I love you.” Kihyun sends back a heart then continues to get ready.

.....

“8:45, I think I can head to the center now hopefully Hyung is there already.” Kihyun looks at himself in the mirror clad in an oversized white jumper and a black pants paired with white chucks and his hair neat with his round glasses on because he doesn’t feel like putting in contacts, he grabs his phone, keys and wallet then heads out to meet up with Wonho.

.....

Arriving at the mall he sends a text to Wonho asking him where he is but as he looks up he spots his Hyung walking towards him with two other familiar figures.

“Hey Kihyunnie, long time no see” says the one to Wonho’s right.

“Minhyukkie Hyung!” Says Kihyun as he wraps his arms around his other Hyung which he hasn’t seen for ages since he moved away to be an art teacher in America.

“You’re still the same little Kihyunah you where when I left almost 2yrs ago.” Says Minhyuk laughing.

Laughing back Kihyun turns to the other person who’s alongside his Hyung’s.

“Hey Kihyunnie...”

Going in for a hug, Kihyun squeezes the person he’s holding, “Hyungwonnie I’ve missed you so much!” Kihyun says, happy to see his old friend from high school but since he’s a model and been busy traveling for over 6 months Kihyun hasn’t seen him since he began studying.

“I’ve missed you too Hyung.” 

“Why don’t we go get some breakfast and discuss Ki’s situation and see how we can help.” Says Wonho as he starts walking to the food court.

.....

After they’ve all caught up with each others lives, Kihyun explains to them his entire situation and what he’s already tried to see if they can help him in any way.

“Okay, well firstly we need to get you a new wardrobe because you can’t keep looking like a little nerd, we need to sexy you up and make you look good, because you have a great body Hyung, use that to your advantage.” Says Hyungwon.

“Yeah, not that there’s anything wrong with your current look, it’s just we need you to be sexy for this and cute attire’s not in the concept.” Says Minhyuk.

“Well let’s get this party started then shall we gentlemen.” Wonho says as he stands up and takes his coffee as he turns to Hyungwon, “so where to first? You’re the model you should know what we’re looking for exactly.”

“Uhm yeah, I was thinking if you’ll be comfortable wearing lingerie?” Asks Hyungwon as he turns to Kihyun.

Blushing Kihyun looks down and nods.

“Okay Victoria’s Secret it is then” Hyungwon turns and begins walking in the direction of the store as the other three follow.

.....inside the store.....

Hyungwon walks straight to the underwear section and starts picking out ones he thinks will look good on Kihyun, “what do you think about these Hyung?” Says hyungwon as he lays out about 5 types of panties each different and unique. 

Kihyun looks at each of them admiring each of there patterns, colors and styles, “I like them...” he says as he trails his fingers over the powdery pink laced one with little bows on the top as he smiles but immediately looks at his friend and sighs because he’s seen the price tag and he definitely can’t afford all of them maybe one or two but he doubts he’ll be able to choose between them.

“Good because they’re on me.” Hyungwon laughs when he sees Kihyuns eyes widening and before he can begin to protest Hyungwon cuts him off, “I brought you here right so that means I’m paying yeah.” Wonho laughs but doesn’t say anything as he watches the exchange but looks up at Minhyuk to see him with a content little smile on his face watching the two as well. 

“Let’s pay for these and get going shall we, we still need to get you some outfits and it’s almost lunch plus I’m tired of walking.” Says Hyungwon as he heads to the checkout with the items.

“You’re still the same as always, gosh I’ve missed you guys so much.” Smiles Ki as he looks between Hyungwon and Minhyuk. “We missed you too Hyung”, “yeah I missed your little self too” laughs Minhyuk.

The group of four then continue there shopping.

.....

“Kihyunah come try these on quickly” Minhyuk calls as he pulls Kihyun to the changing rooms with his arms full of clothing to try on. 

“Really Hyung all this?” Kihyun looks at Minhyuk with wide eyes as he scans the heap of clothing Minhyuk has just dumped in his arms.

“Yeah but only the ones that look good we’ll get okay.”

“Okay Hyung” sighs Kihyun as he looks at the pile of clothing he’s settles on the little table in the changing room.

“We’ll be out here waiting so come and show us and if we say it looks good you hang it up on the right and if it doesn’t hang it on the left.” Explains Minhyuk as Hyungwon and Wonho settle on the couches outside the changing cubicles.

Nodding Kihyun pulls the curtain closed and grabs the first thing he sees on the pile and starts to change... 

Looking at himself in the mirror he can’t believe what he’s seeing, wearing a black ripped shinny jeans tight in all the right places and making his butt appear bigger than it actually is paired off with a white cotton sweater with rips under the collar, down the sides and at the back, he has to admit he looks good even to himself.

Slightly nervous he steps out from behind the curtain and looks at the reactions of the three men in front of him.

“Wow... you look good Hyung give us a turn.” Hyungwon says as he smiles and encourages Ki.

As he’s turning Wonho whistles, “this is perfect Ki! You look good, very sexy. Now we just need to lose the glasses and sort out your hair then our job here is done.” 

“Yeah put this outfit on the right.” Minhyuk says as he claps and gives Kihyun a thumbs up.

.....

The last outfit Kihyun feels is a bit much because he even feels too shy to go out and show the others, this outfit consists of a black really low cut v-neck see through mesh top with a leather harness around the shoulders and over his back with a matching leather collar with 3 rings going from small to big below each other and the pants is even worse, a tight leather pants with harness straps running around his right thigh all the way under his butt and on his left leg mid thigh is a metal buckle giving off a dark yet sexy look.

“Hyung I don’t think this one’ll be okay...” says Kihyun as he peaks around the curtain to look at his Hyung.

“Why not I thought I only took things I pictured would look good on you?!” Minhyuk said as he stands and begins walking towards Ki who’s still hiding behind the curtain.

“God damn Kihyun, you look so fucking sexy! Why are you hiding?!” Minhyuk says as he pulls Kihyun out from behind the curtain to show the others. 

“Gosh Hyung why are you hiding that behind all those oversized sweaters you’re absolutely sexy!” Hyungwon says as he stands and circles around Kihyun to check out his outfit.

“Yeah Kihyunah this is perfect, if Jooheon sees you in this he’ll definitely jump you!” Wonho says as if he’s stating a fact. 

.....

Heading to the checkout Minhyuk and Wonho split the bill ignoring Kihyuns protests, they all then head to the food court for lunch.

.....at the food court.....

As they’re having lunch an idea pops up in Hyungwon’s head, “why don’t we get someone for Kihyun to make Jooheon jealous?” 

“That’s actually the perfect idea I was actually going to say the same thing.” Says Wonho as Minhyuk nods along.

“I don’t know... Who would we ask such a favor and they will actually help who doesn’t know Jooheon or Jooheon doesn’t know?” Kihyun says not entirely sure.

“I actually know someone who goes to the same uni as you guys, I think he’s the same year as Jooheon and the same major plus he owes me a major favor and he’s a really chill guy.” Says Minhyuk as he looks at the others for approval.

“But if he’s the same major as Jooheon doesn’t that mean Jooheon knows him?” Asks Hyungwon.

“Yeah but have you ever heard or met a Changkyun, Kihyun? What about you Wonho, you’ve been there longer?”

“No Hyung, I’ve never heard of a Changkyun before.” Kihyun says as he and Wonho shakes their heads.

“Okay, so do you have this dudes number or what?” Wonho looks to Minhyuk.

“Yeah I’ll call him quickly and see if he can meet us here.”

.....

40 minutes later Minhyuk’s calling a guy over to their table, “guys this is Changkyun, Changkyun Kihyun, Wonho, Hyungwon but they’re all older so call them your Hyung’s.” Says Minhyuk as he points to each of them as they reply with ‘hi’s’ and ‘nice to meet yous’.

Changkyun sits between Hyungwon and Kihyun as they get to know him before Minhyuk explains the situation to him and asks if he’s up for the challenge.

“So all I have to do is hit on Kihyunnie Hyung when Jooheonney Hyung is around, I can do that.” Says Changkyun as he looks at Kihyun and nods as Kihyun smiles and nods at him gratefully.

“You’re really a chill person, I like you.” Wonho extends his hand and shakes Changkyun’s as Hyungwon nods and clasps his hand on Changkyun’s shoulder while smiling.

“I feel like you’ll make a good addition to our friend group, welcome to the family bro.” Wonho says while smiling brightly.

.....

They all part ways after getting to know each other better and exchanging numbers and creating group chats to further execute the plan.

.....

By the time Kihyun gets back to his room at the university it’s already the evening, so he sorts out all the things he got today and paired them correctly then hung them up, he showers then continues with a writing task he has due in 2 months.

As he thinks back on the day he can’t help but feel grateful to all the people in his life, and as he’s about to reach for his phone to thank all of them again for the hundredth time there’s a knock on his door...

Wondering who’d visit him in the evening he walks to the door and opens it slowly only to show his big brother Shownu, “hey Kihyunnie.” Says Shownu as Kihyun leaps forward to hug his bro, Shownu laughs and wraps his arms around Kihyun as he picks him up and closes the door behind himself.

Shownu place a kiss at Kihyun’s temple and smiles as he looks down at his baby brother, “Did you really miss me that much? It’s only been a week or two.” Shownu’s been gone for a while due to a national swimming league he participated in, which took place overseas so he hasn’t seen his brother in almost 2 weeks. 

“Mmmh” says Kihyun from his spot in Shownu’s neck.

“How’ve you been? Keeping up in class?” Shownu asks as he sits on the edge of Ki’s bed still holding him.

“I’m good, I went out with Wonho and Minhyukkie hyung as well as Hyungwonnie today for lunch to catch up, and I’m doing well as usual in classes.” Says Ki as he leans back to look at his brother.

“I’m glad you’re well.” Shownu pulls Kihyun back in for a little hug then let’s him go and stands up as he sets Kihyun down on the bed, “I gotta go, I’m supposed to meet my girlfriend now but I thought I’d stop by to see how you’re doing.” Shownu leans down and places a kiss on Kihyun’s forehead as Kihyun nods and bids his brother goodbye. “Lock the door behind me okay Ki.” Shownu says as he leaves.

.....

Settling in bed after chatting to the others on their newly made group called ‘Ki’s soon to be lost virginity’, he smiles to himself and braces for there meeting tomorrow.

.....

They all meet around 11 on Sunday morning at the local coffee shop on their campus main road.

Once they’re all settled they begin to discuss what’ll happen the next day. “So you said he’s writing a test tomorrow?” Asks Hyungwon.

“Yeah, me too actually we have a music practical that we have to write session one tomorrow morning.” Changkyun says as he sips his coffee.

“So how’re they going to do this exactly if they both have a class?” Wonho looks to the others.

“I only have a morning class so I don’t know either... I normally just meet Jooheon in the cafeteria after class then head home or to the library because I only have math on a Monday.” Kihyun says thinking out loud.

“So let’s meet there, I only have music in the morning so we can bump into each other in the cafeteria.” Changkyun says looking at the others.

“Oh that’s perfect, Kihyun shouldn’t get the chance to even see Jooheon, let Changkyun steal your attention and make Jooheon jealous! And be very touchy with each other and smile or laugh a lot, make him feel as if Changkyun has the ability to steal you from him.” Says Minhyuk as he looks between the two as Wonho nods sipping his coffee.

“That sounds good and Ki don’t forget to put the outfit on in the morning or do you want me to come around and do your makeup and help you out before class?” Asks Hyungwon.

“Yes please, I wouldn’t be able to do it myself.” Kihyun says grateful because he’s a little nervous .

“Okay then we’re sorted.” Says Changkyun as he wraps his arm around Ki’s shoulder and pulls him into a side hug, “don’t be nervous, I’ll help you out don’t worry about it yeah, just keep your eyes on me and I’ll guide you.” He says while smiling at Kihyun.

Kihyun just nods grateful that he has amazing friends.

.....the next day.....

The next morning at 6:30 there’s a knock at Ki’s door and he gets up to answer it.

“Hey Hyung.” Says Hyungwon as he steps into Kihyun’s room. 

“Hey Wonnie.” Ki says shutting the door behind Hyungwon.

“I brought everything we’re going to need.” He says as he sets a cosmetics bag on Ki’s bed. “You’re not dressed yet?” Hyungwon looks Kihyun up and down.

“No I was thinking I should actually take a shower first, do you need me to wash my hair?” Ki asks as he gets his towels and lays his outfit out across the bed.

“Uhm... Yeah that’ll be a good idea then I’ll do it for you.” He says and starts opening his bag and checking the outfit as Ki heads to the shower.

.....

“Right, your makeup is done, now it’s just your hair.” Hyungwon says as he checks over Ki’s face again, he’s only applied a light layer of dark eye makeup to give Kihyun a mythical look as well as some lip tint that makes his lips look plump and kissable.

“It looks sooooo good! I love it! Thank you Wonnie!” Ki says looking at himself in the mirror.

“No problem, but we’re not done yet Hyung, do you mind if I do you’re hair in the bathroom?”

“No I don’t mind let me just get the chair for you.” Says Ki as he stands and leads Hyungwon to the bathroom.

.....

All done Kihyun stares at himself in the mirror not believing that it’s actually himself staring back.

“You look good Hyung” says Hyungwon as he comes up behind Kihyun to straighten out his outfit a bit.

Since the weather was relatively hotter than usual they decided on a white short sleeve simple t-shirt paired with a blue wash skinny jeans and white vans, Hyungwon thought it would be fun to dye his hair so now he’s left with a faded purple almost pinkish almond color hair which he thinks looks good if he’s being honest with himself and he actually really likes it (picture the Kihyun at the radio Disney interview). 

Hyungwon tucks his shirt into his pants and smiles at him through the mirror and nods.

Now 2hrs later (8:30) Ki gives Hyungwon a huge hug and kisses all over his face thanking him. “No problem Hyung you look good” Hyungwon says as he pulls away and takes his bags getting ready to leave. 

“I think I’ll leave too since my class starts at 9 but I’ll go grab a coffee first, would you join me on the way to the cafe Wonnie?” Asks Kihyun as he gathers his keys, wallet and phone.

“Yeah sure why not.” The two then heads out.

.....after class.....

Kihyun was officially nervous, he felt like everyone was staring at him, well maybe they were because he’s never dressed like this before and weirdly enough in the span of this mornings class he’s gotten more “hellos” and “hi’s” than he’s averaged in the past 6 months of being at this university, so all in all it made him more nervous.

Sending a quick text to Changkyun saying he’s almost at the cafeteria, Changkyun sends back, “Yeah I’m already here so I’ll walk to the door now and btw your B is here already.”

Feeling extra nervous now that he knows Jooheon is already there he can’t help but feel as if he’ll mess up.

Walking in he immediately spots Changkyun walking towards the door he’s coming in through.

“Perfect timing right Hyung” he says laughing as he gives Ki a once over, “you look good” he smiles as Kihyun blushes and is about to look around for Jooheon when Changkyun takes his chin and tilts his head up making Ki look him in the eyes. 

“Don’t look for him remember we’re here to make him jealous” Changkyun says as he lets go of Ki’s chin. 

Smiling at Changkyun he looks at an empty table close to them, “come” he says as he takes Changkyun’s wrist and pulls him to the vacant table.

Smiling at Changkyun he says, “I can feel him staring at us”

“I feel like at this point everyone’s staring at us” Changkyun says laughing lowly.

“Do you think this is going to work?” Ki asks him feeling slightly nervous that everyone’s looking at them.

“Well yeah of course mainly because I feel heat on my back which means he’s definitely planning on murdering me” Changkyun says as he puts his bag on the table.

“How was your test?” Ki asks as he puts his hands on the table.

“It went well and I barely studied so that was a relief” he says laughing lightly.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this” Ki says as he looks down at his hands.

“It’s no problem I agreed didn’t I so I’m here to help you” He says as he takes Kihyun’s small hands into his own.

Smiling at each other they’re interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

They both look up to see Jooheon standing at the edge of there table and watching them with an unimpressed look on his face, quickly pulling his hands from Changkyun’s and standing up to face his boyfriend.

“Hey Heonnie, I’d like you to meet Changkyun, I’ve met him at the mall when I went out with the Hyung’s, remember I told you, Changkyun this is Jooheon.” Kihyun says putting his hand on Changkyun’s shoulder and gesturing to Jooheon while Changkyun’s hand falls over the small of his Kihyuns back.

“Yeah I know who he is.” Jooheon says bluntly and he stares at where there hands are touching each other not liking this at all.

Changkyun clears his throat and addresses Jooheon, “Hyung, I didn’t know you and Kihyunnie know each other.” 

“I’m his boyfriend and he’s your Hyung.” Jooheon says unimpressed as he takes Kihyun and pulls him to his front possessively.

“Oh, you didn’t tell me you have a boyfriend Ki?!” Changkyun says smugly, “and we’re friends so I don’t call him Hyung” he says just to tick Jooheon off and by the way Jooheon’s eyes change and his hands tighten around Kihyun Changkyun knows he’s getting this right.

Pulling Kihyun tighter against his front as Kihyun fists the front of his sweater since he’s being pulled so tightly against him while Jooheon gives Changkyun a *stay away from him* look and Changkyun raises his hands up in surrender as he turns and walks away from the couple knowing that his job is complete.

.....

Dragging Kihyun through the corridors of their uni he sees an empty corner away from prying eyes and pushes Kihyun up against the corner as he roughly kisses his breath away. 

Trying to separate them Kihyun turns his head away only to have Jooheon grab his face and tilt his head back to him again as he continues to roughly attack Kihyun’s mouth.

“J-heon-op-t” Kihyun tries to say as Jooheon keeps cutting him off when eventually Kihyun gets his hand up and covers Jooheon’s mouth pushing his face away from his own.

“What’s gotten into you!” Kihyun says breathlessly while taking his hand away from Jooheon’s mouth.

“Why are you letting other guys hit on you when you know *I’M YOUR BOYFRIEND* letting him touch you like that! And what the fuck are you wearing, you look so fucking good everyone’s staring at you and don’t even get me started over your hair and eyes! Ki do you know how fucking hard I was trying not to walk up to the two of you and bend you over that table to fuck the sense out of you just to show all those perverted eyes that *YOU’RE MINE*!” Jooheon says half growling at certain parts.

Kihyun feels hot seeing Jooheon so worked up but all he’s trying to think of is what the others told him to do if Jooheon loses it. 

“Jooheonney... Changkyun’s only a friend and he has no other intentions so you don’t need to worry about him.” Kihyun says looking Jooheon in the eye as he gives him a small smile still trying to regain his lost breath.

Wiggling out of Jooheon’s grip he steps away from the corner and Jooheon looks at him confusedly, “where do you think you’re going.” He asked holding onto Ki’s little wrist.

“I’m going to find Changkyun since you so rudely interrupted our conversation.” Says Kihyun as he tries to keep a straight face because Jooheon looks as if someone’s just stolen his kittens.

“No”

“I’m not asking your permission Jooheon, Changkyun’s my friend are you were mean to him.” Kihyun says as he tries to pull his wrist from Jooheons hold.

“No! You’re not going to see him again.” Says Jooheon starting to get angry again as he pulls Kihyun back into the corner and starts roughly attacking his neck with bites and kisses.

Kihyun feels Jooheons teeth and he knows there’ll definitely be marks when he’s done but he decides to enjoy it since this is the first time Jooheons doing this to him in all their months of dating so he decides to let it play out.

After about 3 minutes Jooheon finally leans back to admire the work he’s done on Kihyuns neck as as looks over Kihyuns face to see his blissed out expression with his eyes half-lidded and his mouth slightly parted looking completely wrecked and he can’t help but lean forward and place a firm kiss on Kihyuns lips.

“need you...” Kihyun whispers as he pushes his body out and against Jooheon.

“God baby, we can’t and you know this, I have to get back to class so I want you to head straight home now no stops I don’t want you near that Changkyun, do you understand me baby.” Jooheon says as he takes Kihyuns face in his hands.

“But his my fr..”

“No ‘but’s! You’re not going to see him okay.” Says Jooheon firmly.

Nodding Kihyun looks away from Jooheon not wanting to look him in the eye.

“Answer me”

“Okay” Kihyun says quietly not happy that he can’t see Changkyun but he knows that the plan is still going so he’s just playing along.

“I’ll see you later okay babe, after class” Jooheon says as he turns and pulls Kihyun with him to the entrance, “I love you and I’ll see you after class” he says with a light peck to Kihyuns lips.

“Ok love you too, see you later” he waves back at Jooheon as he walks to the student buildings taking out his phone he sends a text in the group, “it’s working he won’t be able to take it for much longer! Changkyun you’re awesome!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it the next chapter is coming soon! Don’t forget to comment!


	4. Set into motion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set into action~ good luck Jooheon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it’s going to be strictly 3 chapters, but this chapter was already too long & I wanted to add some more of your requests so I split it into 2 parts ~ hope you enjoy~ so without further ado... enjoy the Jooki!

————————PART 1————————

“I’m serious guys imagine it, all of us at the party Ki shows up looking like an actual meal but doesn’t go to Jooheon instead heads to our Kyunnie! He’ll be so pissed that he’d immediately take Ki.” Says Minhyuk excitedly.

“I think the party’s a good idea Hyung.” Says Hyungwon nodding at Wonho for permission.

“Yeah sure but where exactly can we get a place big enough to throw a university party?” Asks Wonho realistically.

“Yeah” adds Kihyun.

“Well I know this friend who owns the club up street...” says Minhyuk hesitantly.

“How many people do you know??” Says Wonho genuinely curious.

“Well I’m an outgoing person...” Minhyuk says happily.

“So basically the whole town.” Hyungwon replies looking bored.

“Ok so what now, you throwing a party for basically this entire side of town?” Changkyun asks.

“Yep basically, so how does Friday night sound?” Minhyuk says looking at the others.

“It sounds like a plan, I need to get laid.” Hyungwon says sipping on his iced latte.

Looking back at Minhyuk, Kihyun nods his way.

“Right that means it’s on then, get your outfits ready boys we’re going partying Friday night! Tell everyone you know!” Says Minhyuk excitedly.

“Okay then that means I’ll be seeing you guys Friday, keep me posted I have an exam Thursday afternoon so if you need help the evening call me.” Wonho says as he stands and bids his goodbyes as the rest also begins to gather their things and go their own ways.

.....

Kihyun gets back to his room at around 5:30 and heads straight to the shower,  
coming out he feels refreshed and heads to his dresser to dry his now faded back to brownish black hair since the temporary hair dyes all washed out.

He looks at his desk where the underwear Hyungwon’s bought him still sitting neatly in its bag, and feeling a bit mischievous he decides to try them on.

The first one he grabs is the only black one in the batch, it’s all dark lace with string bows that tie on each side to actually keep the entire thing together he feels so hot just looking at it, gently slipping it up his legs and under the shirt of Jooheons, he can’t believe how comfy they are and walks over to his full length mirror to look at himself.

Lifting the shirt to properly look at it he can’t believe how good they look and it makes him feel confident so he walks over to his bed and grabs his phone.

Walking back up to the mirror he turns so back is facing it, lifting one edge of the shirt up just enough to expose the tied bow and a little bit of his hip as his entire ass is on display in the tiny piece of lace, he slightly turns his upper body and looks straight through the mirror into the camera and bites his lip as his still slightly wet bangs covers his eyes giving off a sexy dark look and snapping the picture.

Looking at the image he can’t believe it’s himself staring back and smiles as he forwards the picture to Jooheon wishing he could see his reaction as he walks back over to his bed and settles on it while holding his stuffed bee plushy he waits for his reply while he goes on his laptop to finish up his tasks.

A few minutes later Kihyun’s phone lights up with a call and a pic of Jooheon comes up, at closer inspection he sees it’s a video call so he quickly shuts off his laptop putting it aside and answers.

“Hey Heonnie.” He says settling back against his pillows as he notes that Jooheon is in his own room sitting on the edge of his bed in what Kihyun assumes is either only a pants or underwear because he doesn’t have a top on probably just out of the shower since his body still looks damp. 

“Baby...” He sounds breathless as he just stares at Kihyun through the screen.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Kihyun asks slightly confused as to why Jooheon isn’t saying much since he’s the one who called Ki.

Jooheon looks at Ki a little bit longer but then he suddenly groans and falls back onto his bed. “What are you wearing baby?” Jooheon asks slowly looking at the screen again.

“I thought I showed you.” Ki says teasingly.

Groaning again Jooheon rubs his hand over his face, “don’t fuck with me baby, show me, I wanna see for myself.”

“If you where here you’d be able to see it all you want baby” Kihyun says still teasing but slowly moving the camera further up and running his free hand down from his neck over his chest and disappearing past his belly as Jooheon can’t see further because Ki’s not showing him.

Sucking in a breath Kihyun slightly rubs himself, biting his bottom lip he shuts his eyes and throws his head back so Jooheon can see the marks he’s left all over Kihyun’s neck from where the collar is slightly to big for him.

Jooheon can’t take his eyes off the screen as he watches his boyfriend touch himself looking so good and feeling so close yet so far that he can’t help but feel slightly frustrated. “Please baby stop teasing me, please..” he says desperately.

Smiling into the camera Kihyun pulls the sweater up and lifts the camera a bit further and finally shows Jooheon what he wants to see.

Kihyun’s hand is inside the underwear that’s barely covering anything as he’s stroking himself slowly while tugging at his bottom lip as he slides his hand back out and up his body to rub at the little nubs on his chest moaning slightly and opening his legs as if Jooheon is really there.

Watching his boyfriend pleasure himself he can’t help but reach down and stick his own hand into his sweat pants and begins to stroke himself not for a single second taking his eyes off the screen.

“Fuck baby what’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” Asks Jooheon as he watches Ki’s hand travel up to his mouth as he begins to lightly suck at his fingers.

“You’re not giving me what I want Heonnie even though I’ve been such a good boy not looking for it by someone else, only waiting for you but you just don’t seem that interested.” Says Kihyun as he slides his fingers back down into his underwear.

Seeing Kihyun’s hand go down but not to rub himself instead heading further down that Jooheon can’t stop himself from saying his next words.

“Fuck, you’re right baby, you’ve been such a good boy and deserves a reward don’t you think baby.” Jooheon says looking directly at Kihyun through the camera.

“Yes... such a good boy just for you.” Kihyun says circling himself as he waits for Jooheon to look at his face again and when he does he says, “but this good boy is tired of being good because it doesn’t seem like it’s benefiting him.” 

Pushing a single finger into himself he throws his head back and moans out sexily. Biting his lip he slowly opens his eyes and looks back up at Jooheon.

“Fuck.” He says watching Kihyun’s every move.

“Mmm, Yes feels soo good daddy.” Says Kihyun watching Jooheon stroke himself.

Jooheon is speechless, not knowing what to say because all he wants to do in this moment is go over there and give into Kihyuns every little demand.

“So hard for you daddy, so wet just for you.” Kihyun says slowly adding a second finger now moaning out lowly at the size of his fingers but not feeling content yet because his fingers aren’t enough.

“Need you... Want your fingers, want your big hard cock in me. Please daddy need you.” Kihyun says slightly crying out as he adds a third finger.

“I’m right here baby, right here.. Fuck you look so good baby all ready and stretched out all for me right baby all for daddy. Look how hard I am just for you baby.” Jooheon says tilting the camera further so Kihyun can see just how hard he is for him.

“Mmm daddy want it, want your cock, want it in me.” Kihyun says staring at Jooheon’s cock through the screen as he bites his lip just looking at the size and imagining the stretch as he groans and closes his eyes.

“Move your panties baby, daddy wants to see that little hole of yours all stretched around your little fingers.”

Lifting his leg and moving it further open he removes his fingers from himself with a little whine but doesn’t move his underwear instead he brings his fingers up to his mouth as he watches Jooheon’s eyes follow them as he sticks them into his mouth and begins to suck the clean.

Watching Kihyun being so dirty Jooheon feels like he’ll cum on the spot as soon as he sees what Kihyun is doing and starts stoking himself harder.

“Mmm, no I don’t want to” Kihyun takes his fingers out of his mouth then trails them back down this time moving the panties by loosening the bow on the one side with a tug and keeping his eyes on Jooheon immediately putting all three of the fingers back inside himself moaning loudly.

Seeing this he groans because he still can’t see the way Kihyuns little hole is stuffed, “fuck baby move your panties” he says feeling agitated.

Moaning Kihyun throws his head back, still completely ignoring Jooheon and whines, “I’m gonna cum daddy!” 

Groaning, “let daddy see baby then you can cum, show daddy” he says feeling himself reach his peak as well.

Still ignoring him Kihyun groans out, “Cumming!” Kihyun throws his head to the side and moans as he cums and pants heavily.

Jooheon doesn’t cum but rather watches Kihyun come apart.

Lightly swiping his finders through the mess he’s made on his stomach Kihyun brings his cum covered fingers to his mouth and cleans them lightly feeling dirty but not caring.

Watching this Jooheon groans for the umpteenth time and is about to say something when Kihyun cut him off. 

“Bye bye Heonnie, I’ll see you tomorrow” Kihyun says as he blows a kiss at Jooheon through the phone and before Jooheon can protest or say anything he hangs up and puts his phone on charge as he smiles to himself proud of his accomplishment tonight as he doesn’t feel like changing he takes a few tissues and begins to clean himself up and when he’s done he ties the side of the panties again and puts off his lamp as he gets comfortable and goes to sleep thinking about the next day.

.....the next day.....aka Thursday.....

Kihyun’s wearing the outfit he’s tried on first the other day, the black very ripped jeans but this time he went with a black ripped sweater paired with some black combat boots, his done his hair up and to the back and a light touch of eye makeup to make his eyes look bigger, putting on a black leather choker Wonnie bought for him and deeming himself ready (https://youtu.be/Sha_kN0VtL0) he grabs his bag and all the things he needs then heads to the university.

.....

Coming in through the entrance he immediately spot Jooheon stalking towards him like a predator ready to catch it’s pray.

Slowing down as he notices Jooheon picking up his pace across the parking lot, as soon as he reaches him Jooheon grabs Kihyun by the waist and pulls his little body flush against his own and drops his head into the side of Kihyun’s neck.

Wrapping his arms around Jooheons neck he asks innocently, “what’s wrong baby?” 

Jooheon pulls away from his neck after placing a soft kiss right under the choker, “Do you know how hard it was for me to fall asleep last night, and what’s with these outfits, who’re you dressing up for?” Jooheon asks as he gets a closer look at Kihyun.

“I’m not dressing up for anyone, I like this. Why don’t you?” Kihyun answers tilting his head cutely at Jooheon as he ignores his first statement.

“I don’t like it..” Jooheon says sticking his head back into Kihyuns neck.

Laughing Ki asks, “why not?”

“Because everyone’s looking at you and I just don’t like it.” Jooheon says now sulky.

“Okay, okay, you can go be sulky some other time because I gotta get to class” says Ki as he starts pulling away from him. 

Reluctantly letting go, Jooheon places a quick kiss on Ki’s cheek then walks to his next class. 

Smiling smugly to himself Kihyun knows he’s winning.

.....Ki’s back in his room after classes.....

There’s a knock at his door...

Walking over to it he’s still dressed in today’s clothing because he was just about to go take a shower when he was interrupted, opening the door he sees Shownu standing holding onto what looks like food.

“Hyung! How are you?” Kihyun says moving out of the way for Shownu to enter as he closes the door he turns to Shownu who’s setting the things down on his desk.

“Hey Kihyunah, I’m well. What’s with the outfit?” He asks looking at Kihyun properly in the light.

“Oh it’s just a new style I’m trying, you like it?” Kihyun asks turning to show his Hyung the entire outfit.

“Come here” beckons Shownu to Kihyun, “I wanna see something.” He says squinting his eyes at something Kihyun can’t pinpoint.

Walking over, Shownu takes Ki’s hand and places his other at Kihyun’s chin as he tilts his head back to examine Kihyun’s neck 

“What’s going on here!” He asks aggressively pulling the choker away with his other hand. 

Putting his hands an Shownu’s forearms he tries to move his hands away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Hyung?!” Says Ki as he tries to pull his face free of his brothers hands.

“Was this Jooheons doing?” Shownu asks looking Kihyun in the eye.

“I don’t know what your talking about Hyung!” He says still trying to pull himself out of Shownu’s grasp.

“This!” He says digging a finger into one of the purplish marks on Kihyuns neck.

“Owowowow! Hyung that hurt please let me go!” Kihyun says shocked at his Hyung’s behavior and not realizing his neck is covered in hickeys.

“Don’t play dumb Son Kihyun, and if you dare lie to me because I know these are fucking hickeys!” 

Only then realizing the hickeys on his neck he’s completely forgotten about he finally gets out of Shownu’s grip.

Pulling away and putting distance between them he says angrily, “So what if they’re hickeys! I’m old enough to do what I want without having to ask you’re permission Hyung!”

“That fucking Jooheon is dead!” Says Shownu as he begins heading to the door.

“No Hyung just listen to me for once in your life listen to me as I am an adult not as your little brother...” Kihyun says pleading as he blocks Shownu from leaving.

Stopping in front of Kihyun he says, “then speak, you have 3 minutes to change my mind before I walk out here and pay Jooheon a little visit.”

“Hyung I’m 20 and just because I’m not legal to drink alcohol doesn’t mean I’m not an adult and can’t do things on my own, please Hyung it’s not like we’re having sex. Yet.. and I’m allowed to do things with him because he’s my boyfriend!” Says Kihyun trying his hardest to get his point across.

“There is no ‘yet’ Kihyun you’ll wait and that’s final. So for now I’ll let the two of you get away with this but I swear if I find out you two are doing anything else I’m sending you back home to dad. Understood.”

“Understood” says Kihyun not looking at his brother.

“Good, I’m just looking out for you Kihyunnie, you can never be too careful with who you trust now a days.” Shownu says walking up to Kihyun and talking him into his arms, “you know I love you and I care about you Kihyunnie.”

“Yes Hyung, I understand.” He says hugging Shownu back.

.....

“Is everyone ready for tonight?” Asks Minhyuk over the video call.

“Hell yeah, Hyung do you mind bringing me a lacy choker please.” Asks Hyungwon.

“Yeah I’m ready” comes Wonho’s reply.

“Sure Wonnie I’ll bring it with me.” Replies Minhyuk to Hyungwon.

“So everyone knows the plan right?” Kihyun says nervously.

“Yeah I sent the invitation to Jooheon he said he’ll be there.” Says Wonho.

“Yeah he told me to meet him there...” says Kihyun.

Right so we’re all sorted, Ki don’t forget to put the outfit on ok. And Kyunnie don’t forget your place.” Minhyuk reminds them.

“Yes Hyung.” Comes their collective reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first part..! Please comment & let me know your ideas on what you’d like the next chapter to contain! Lots of love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ~I’m going to have so much fun with this short story, I love myself a good kiheon fic I just hope this suits your liking ;)


End file.
